1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for producing coated optical fibers and, more specifically, to methods and systems for coating optical fibers along a non-vertical pathways.
2. Technical Background
Conventional techniques and manufacturing processes for producing optical fibers generally include drawing an optical fiber downwardly along a linear pathway through each stage of production. Accordingly, fiber production systems are generally oriented along a vertical pathway. Such systems present a significant impediment to improving and modifying the optical fiber manufacturing process. For example, the equipment associated with the vertically linear production of optical fiber is generally aligned in a top to bottom fashion thereby making it difficult to add components to the system or modify existing components without adding height to the overall system. In some cases, such as when the existing production system is at or near the ceiling of the existing facility, the addition of equipment and/or components to the linear production system necessitates additional construction to add height to the facility in order to accommodate the additional equipment and/or components. Further, interchanging and/or servicing vertically linear optical fiber production equipment may require the use of additional equipment such as scaffolds, lifts and the like. Such impediments result in significant additional costs when modifying, updating, and or repairing optical fiber production systems and facilities.
Providing systems and methods which allow an optical fiber manufacturer to utilize a non-linear system for producing optical fibers would significantly reduce the costs of implementing modifications, updates and repairs of the optical fiber manufacturing system. For example, an optical fiber production system in which a substantial portion of the system is oriented horizontally (as opposed to vertically) would facilitate the introduction of new equipment and the repair and updating of existing equipment in a more cost effective and efficient manner.
Accordingly a need exists for methods and systems of producing coated optical fibers in which at least a portion of the optical fiber production process is performed along a substantially horizontal pathway.